


菊花台

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki





	1. Chapter 1

->  
“皇上，翼之国那儿的士兵，好像又要过来了。”一个小卒急急忙忙的赶上大殿，报告着。

“迎战便是，快去传田中大将军，叫他即刻出兵。”泷泽轻轻摆了摆手，止住要发话的群臣们，“朕自有主张。”

仁经过殿门，看到父皇略有愠色，他就知道一场新战争要开始了。遭殃的永远是百姓，而不是皇族的谁谁谁。

仁也知道，几年前泷之国与翼之国并不是三天两头就兵火交加的关系。小时候乳母跟他讲了很多有关的故事。

泷之国的泷泽与翼之国的翼本来从小相识，而且彼此也明白今后自己将承担统治整个国家的责任，或许是惺惺相惜，比起同族人的勾心斗角，他们两个人曾经走得很近。因此受过不少族人的不理解。但幸好，两族的结交颇深，来往之间也显得友好。

然而交集点的消失，就如同一对相交的线慢慢平移后骤然失去踪迹，从而拉下了悲剧的帘幕。

翼误会泷泽了，只是一件小事罢了，一句抱歉就好。但是他们再没说过一句话。即使是那样全心付出般的爱过。翼说，我要毁了泷之国。泷泽说，好啊，你试试看。

然后的兵戎相加，一年，五年，十年，战火持续了十几年，直到泷与翼各自继承了王位，他们也有了自己的孩子。仁与和也，亦如他们父皇过去的缩影，从相识相知到形影不离，有重重的阻碍，他们一一走过。他们的愿望是永远在一起。

坦白的说，和也没相信过一见钟情这件事，直到遇见仁的那一刻。例行的年祭上，两族人抛开仇与恨，共同向祖先拜祭。和也在对面，远远看到了泷之国以仁为首的六个皇子，个个英姿飒爽。

仁是低着头的，深邃的双眼总是凝视着地面。当时，和也无可救药的爱上他，这次连他自己都搞不清了。

祭典后，仁收到一张密函，来自翼之国的二皇子，龟梨和也。漂亮的草书墨迹在纸上只留了一句话。  
天守阁见。  
和也把它看作是约会般重要的，下午的和煦阳光，照遍到处，这都该是个聊天的好时机。仁沉默的像是不存在。和也不想冷场，他就一个劲的说，说了很长很长的时间，时快时慢的语速。、似乎是要说尽了他十几年人生的点点滴滴。

“喂，你也该说些什么啦。”

“呐，做个朋友吧。”

当下即化成永恒。

->  
“父皇，这是您的决定吗？”大殿上撤去了所有人，惟有仁独独站在中央。

“是的，原本是和翼之国的大皇子交战，但是他有伤病。这样我们赢了也会被别人看不起。听说二皇子善战，和他决战，你们两个再适合不过。”泷泽背过身，严肃地说到。

“我，不行的。父皇，与翼之国的恩怨，一定要用战斗解决吗？”仁的心很痛，他忽然有种想死的念头，那样就不用在战场上面对和也。

但是，如果自己死了，和也是会心痛的。

“仁，你说得对。只能用战争。”泷泽转而用威严的目光直直注视着仁，透析他所有的心思。把仁吓得一身冷汗。

“你，最近变得怯懦了。仁，记得，你不是别人，你是我最骄傲的儿子，你是我泷之国的族人，就有义务要保护这国家。”泷泽觉得自己话说得带些凶气，换上平时柔顺的口气，“整个泷之国的命运全在你身上，明白吗？”

仁想说我不明白，我不明白你们的恩怨，你们的战火，你们的一切。他紧咬着唇，快是哭出来的样子。泷泽从长阶上走来，长长的黄袍委于身后。他终究是抵不过对仁的溺爱之心。他抱住仁，轻抚仁茶色的头发，久久不出声。

仁除了接受这一残酷的使命，别无选择。他走进自己的皇宫，笔直前行，突然是一片片美丽的花海在眼前，暂缓了心痛。与其他五个皇子奢华无比的后花园不同。仁将原来的花园改成了一座菊花台，命人种满菊花，四季不变，每一朵花都经过他的悉心栽培。费尽苦心只因为和也喜欢秋天，仁就要让秋天长存，在他与和也的世界里是没有春，夏，冬。

仁带着绝望的表情坐在亭阁的中间，享尽风的细数，对他的嘲笑，又无奈他必须接受这一现实。

“人是不可能胜天的，命运什么的全都不可违抗。如果真的来了，就坦诚面对，我，会一直在你身边。”这是和也说过的话。

和也，这次也许我们再怎么努力也无济于事了，我们要献出自己的生命，作为祭品，换取最后的安宁。

“仁，不冷吗？天快黑了，起大风了。”泷泽来到菊花台，右手拿这件紫色披风，悄悄为仁披上。

是啊，仁想，我怎么不觉得冷呢？应该很冷才对，从心底到心上，冷到寸骨。

“父皇也要保重才是。”仁想最后问一次战事可否取消，说出口的竟是与之无关的一句话。

“我?”泷泽笑笑，“我已经觉得自己老了。”他边说边握紧仁的手，“听着，仁，你若是这次安全的从战场上回来，皇位就是你的了。我希望你能继承我的位置，到那时，即使你不善于朝政，也会慢慢爱上它——你身上的责任。每个君王都是这么走过来的。”

仁表面点头答应，感受到泷泽手心的力量，内心却拼命打着否定。在菊花海下，他违背了自己坚守的信念。仁只好无奈的笑，他默问自己，可不可以不要皇位，我只要和也好好的活下去。

->  
战前几天，泷泽不允许仁出宫，只怕他临阵逃脱，仗还没打，将军就不见了，那岂不是笑话么？

其实，仁是想逃，和和也在一起，远走高飞，舍去一切高贵的身份与身后的财富。即使是孑然一身也能比现在活的快乐成千上百倍，因为那是他们两个人共同创造的。

仁是有机会逃出去的，但他放弃了一次又一次的，没有来由的放弃。

他开始茶饭不思，他开始心绪不宁，他的不安，和也不会知道。仁的恐慌像是等待世纪末日，对的，快失去和也了，和也要失去他了，他们精心构筑的小世界就快不存在了。

不知不觉中三四天一晃眼便过去了，对仁来说，是异常的漫长，就如要一览无垠的大海那般困难。

“明天要作战了，仁，你早点休息。”泷泽没留下别的话，冷淡的连门都没跨进，径直去了其他皇子那儿。

仁吃不下饭，也没有睡意，急坏了随身的侍从。

“仁皇子，好歹吃一口吧。”

仁看到那些山珍海味，只想打恶心。

“不了，都收走吧，谢谢你们。”

侍从们纷纷摇头，悲伤的走出仁的宫殿。随即一个人影拦住了他们。

“仁，他……好吗？”

语气婉转，温柔无比。

仁灭了几根蜡烛，原本亮堂的房间忽然朦胧了许多，只能借着月光，依稀隔着纸窗能看到宫外的灯火通明。

是啊，皇宫夜夜笙歌，不醉不归是家常便饭的事。仁从来没有那么难受过，他斜斜靠在漆红色的窗，全身冰冷，由西窗那儿还可以望见些菊花海，月光惨白，而花却是异样的灿烂夺目，随风规则的左右摇动。

仁心想这一夜是漫长的，是短暂的。若是睡下，可能是几瞬，明天就悄然到来，过往的烟云也会因明天的来临飘零至各处。

索性，仁不想睡了，他要看着月亮的起伏升落。

“仁，开门。”是和也的声音，隔着窗，仁依旧能清晰分辨。

是梦吗？

不是。

轻声开锁，和也穿着仁最喜欢的紫色长衣，显得又瘦又高。

“你怎么来了?”仁问道。

“你的几个侍从帮了我。”和也擦去汗水。

“明天的事……”和也突然把食指放在仁的唇上，示意他不要言明。

仁觉得眼前的和也模糊了。

我怎么了？

他哭了，和也纤细的手指滑过他的侧脸，拭去了泪水。

“我不喜欢你哭的样子。”

于是仁立刻不哭了。

“这样才对。”仁看到和也的笑容。

“仁？”感觉和也很久没这样注视自己了，仁稍稍低头。

“嗯？”

措手不及，和也柔软的双唇堵住了仁的惊讶。即使仁是在拒绝他的。和也忘我的固住仁的身体，边缓缓移动着，在昏暗中着实不好摸索。和也感觉碰上了床架，一下子重重的将仁压在体下。

这个吻很长。仁默默等待和也的放手。

和也一步步攻陷着仁体内的欲望，仅有的欲望，不断膨胀的欲望，在身体里藏不住。

“和也。”

“嗯？”

仁用力挣开和也的拥抱。

和也如梦醒似的，只扫了仁一眼，全然不顾他的感受。

“我说，我们没可能了。”仁绝望道。

听我说，我们，没可能了。

刺耳的重音，心碎了。

和也这才放慢了动作，所有的热情此刻石化冻结。

两人相互凝视，以疑惑的姿态。

仁抬头把脸侧去，不用直面和也了，和也的目光带着杀气，好让他害怕。

慢慢，仁感到皮肤在莫名的蜕变，他的衣服一件件的褪下。和也轻挑着指尖将他最后的衣结拉开。

“和也……”仁顿时觉得空气在发烧，所有的存在，都热得难以忍受。本能的反应不是喊叫，不是生气，而是迎合。

和也从刚才的小幅度动作渐变的粗鲁起来。

“仁，叫我的名字！”和也喘息到。

“嗯…和…也…”

“和也。”

“和也！”

如果和也你喜欢，那么，我的一切就是你的一切，没有怀疑。

和也愈加疯狂的亲吻着仁，从红色的双唇到白皙的颈，从颈根到纤弱的肩。他对仁的身体是那样的了解，似乎吻过了仁的每一寸如华绸般的肌肤，留下痕迹，表达了他的占有。

仁什么也没做，他既不懂怎么主动，也不知道怎样和也的情绪才会冷静。这是他从未见过的和也，如猛兽的和也，却无法挣脱。

“仁，仁？”和也爱抚着仁，情绪异常高亢。

“你做什么，疼啊。”和也叫了一声，仁已经在他的手臂上咬了一口。

重重的，重重的咬了一口。

我这一生也许唯一能做的就是在你身上留下我的印记。如果我不在了，你还会记得我。即使我们之中谁先离开，都没关系，因为世界上再没“忘记”这件事。

失去回忆是多么恐怖的事。

仁比先前更迎合和也了，纠缠的长发绕过手指，沁出汗来。

还有泪水。

午夜，和也让仁睡在自己的手臂上。

“仁，你种菊花么？”

“你怎么知道？”

“香味。”

“后面的菊花台，很漂亮。”仁差点补上后句，“那是为你而造的。”

“下次，秋天到的时候，你来邀请我赏菊啊。我就能光明正大的来了。”

和也，有下次吗？真的有下次吗？抑或，后来的我们，注定一个要为另一个神伤。

“和也，我睡在你的胸口，好吗？”

和也的身上有仁喜欢闻的味道。

“噢。”他几乎没有迟疑。

仁的头发又一次刺到了和也赤裸的上身，接近离心脏最近的位置。

两人不说一句话，只盯着棕色的天花板。

和也漫无目的地在仁的小腹上划着圈，凉丝丝的，他以为怀中的人已经睡去。

而仁紧抓着被单，努力去感受和也的温度。

和也，你看到吗？我是多么，多么依赖你。假如没有你，我想我是活不下去的。

因为——那里是没有你的。

因为——我的身边没有你。

仁闭上眼，不担心，不害怕，在和也的怀里安安稳稳的睡下。

和也，如果一定要面对生与死，我会选择死在你的剑下。

仁醒来时，是新的一天降临。和也早已离开，他摸摸自己的唇，会留存着和也的气息吗？身体因为强行的占有而稍感疼痛。

号鼓声响起，第一队士兵应该已经出城。仁起身，下意识的合上衣服。暴露在外的洁白肌肤霎那消失。

侍从们早已等候多时，严谨的为仁穿上繁复的战衣，最后是沉重的盔甲。仁没有感觉，只是麻木。他望见远方迷雾的天，顿时有不祥的预感，不知是关于什么的。仁来到菊花台，大部分的花都莫名的枯萎，今年是来不及再开花了。灿烂的花海一夜变成黑色，他伤心不已。

他一身的戎装，义无反顾地踏上马背，出战前，仁看了眼泷泽，言语早被马蹄声覆灭，复杂的眼神交流。他以为这都是最后了,所以竭力的记住他们的脸。

前往敌方的时候，仁还是落泪了，因为马快的关系，泪水打在后面兵士的脸上，他们还以为下雨了，叫喊着仁要报告这件事，仁却连头都不敢回，一回头，眼泪就更加多，多到止不住的流下。

和也早已在马上，似乎等仁很久了。

风尘乱扬，渐欲迷住众人的眼。四周的士兵慌忙揉开眼中的沙砾。和也和仁定定的坐在马背上。

又是一阵风，大地归于平静。“开始吧。”和也吼道。冲过去就把数个泷之国的士兵杀死。仁只是一味的后退，毋须害怕，源源不断的士兵会上前保护他的。但是看着自己国家的将士一个个的被砍死。仁心中是何等的难过。他也想过反击，却使不上力来。长剑泛着银光，需以饮血更加闪耀。

和也几乎不眨眼的杀死一个又一个泷之国的士兵，对他而言，毫不费力，没有半点心软。周围的荒野已变为暂时的墓地，尸体相互叠加，血肉模糊，分不清是谁的面目。

仁是那么的讨厌自己，无法保护自己的国民，无法避免与恋人之间的决战，这是他，和也一出生就有的命运。

终于是不能避免的，愚蠢的我在不断逃避。

“啊！”泷之国的最后一名士兵死在和也的剑下，倒在仁的面前。翼之国的众兵见状，立即派人回去报告了。

这是个再单纯的人都可以预见接下去的结局。

软弱的仁必定会被和也一剑杀死，那么泷之国是完败，翼之国是完胜，不耗一兵一卒。

和也从马背跳下，“喂，仁，你在干什么？”

“我……”仁也跳下马。

“那么，不要怪我失礼了。”和也举起剑。

仁微微挪动脚步，长剑的光太过闪烁不定，不知何时，他开始恐惧关于血的一切。仁不由自主地把剑握紧，对准心爱的人，那个致命的地方——昨天还依偎着的温暖胸怀——和也的心脏。

和也似乎料到这一幕，坏坏的笑浮上嘴角，有一天，他们会面对的现实。

在窒息之间，选择毁灭与生存的最边缘，兵刃相见，宛如雷电交加，教人的心发毛，学会恐惧。只是在千分之一秒还不到的缝隙，是那么小的缺口。命运，在那个交叉口决定了。

“哐嘡！”两把剑同时掉落的声音，从胸口流出的鲜血在空中化作了短暂的弧线，随即洒满周围，沾了一滴在恋人的侧颊边。

“啊……”声音渐抑，痛苦又释然。他知道他输了，输的那样心甘情愿，直到最后一刻，丝毫没有后悔。

我想，不管上苍给我多少次机会，我还是会选择死在你的剑下，更何况我根本不想重来。

我是如此的害怕，害怕等到你闭上双眼进入永眠的那一刻。

所以，让我死在你的怀里。

->  
“和也！”仁慌张的将沾满和也鲜血的青剑丢开，抱住了生命临近终结的恋人。他几乎不敢相信，杀死最爱的人竟会是自己。

和也居然在决定命运的刹那间收回了他的剑。

“为什么是你？”

你从一开始就想好的，是不是？昨夜，你费尽心思，拼命的占有我，和也？你快告诉我不是这样的。

思绪混乱，直至无法思考。

和也捂住了胸口，昨天，还真真实实留存有仁的温度。那时的感觉多么清晰。

“我，做不到，杀了谁都可以。唯独对你，我下不了手。”

“傻瓜！”

在和也倒下之前，他一直这么称呼仁。而现在仁觉得那段日子离他沓然无存。

他长长的手臂穿过和也的背，紧紧的抱住他，仿佛一松手他就永远离自己远去了，永远也不会再回来。

“我希望被你杀死啊！”仁的双瞳变得迷幻。

“可是，仁，这是场本不该存在的战争。为什么要互相伤害？人们不停的夺取东西，那是无止尽的。他们总是在渴求。”和也用尽力气说到，“我和父皇有约定，若是我战死，翼之国从此不再向泷之国宣战，两国就此和平相处。”

“什么？”仁以为自己听错了。

“仁，”和也依偎在仁的怀中，带着些许薄荷香味，使人感到亲切，“我呢，一直没有后悔遇见你，我早已知晓。”

是的，你全部知道，就是不愿意告诉我。

“我……”仁欲言又止，“秋天，要来了。你不是说要去菊花台么？你最喜欢的菊花会大片大片的绽放。你有没有守护我们的约定？”

“是么？仁，对不起，我忘了。”和也微笑着嚅动嘴巴，用力发出声音。他们没注意到身边的流血以惊人的速度流淌，和也的嘴唇渐渐发白。

对不起，仁，我只能对你唯一的抱歉。

仁毫不犹豫的亲吻着和也，两人的唇亲密的贴在一起，想要永远的不分开。仁紧蹙着眉头，眼眶里都是泪水，他决不让它们淘气的滴下。和也满足的看着仁的样子，那就是他最后所希冀的唯一回忆。

世界的此刻只为他们静止，放慢了时钟的脚步。让恋人们最终的梦得到完美。

然而仁却不会感觉到时间的漫长，怎样也好，失去和也，在一瞬之间的事。

他把和也禁锢在自己的怀中，泪水随之延着盔甲上的鳞，一颗一颗宛如珍珠，令人惋惜地落入血泊中，与之混合。

“仁，不要流泪了，我…不喜欢你哭得样子。”和也的脸色惨白无比。

熟悉的话语击败着仁心房最脆弱的那一部分，那一道最后的底线。

这一次他再也止不住泪了。

“仁……再见。”和也的右手刚想握住仁的手，在半空中停住，然后重重的摔在地上，留下尘迹。

他将进入永恒的沉睡与长眠，只是未可知，下一世的苏醒的重生，他们能否再度相遇。

仁的表情显得僵硬而呆滞，如同塑像，他的脸上已无从察觉喜、怒、哀、乐。他仅有的愿望是让心爱的人睡在自己的胸口，安稳的睡去，不要有一丝打扰。

“驾！”马蹄声震耳欲聋。仁木讷的向后看去，“父皇。”泷泽焦急的下马，看到仁没事，多少松了口气，他就是害怕仁会做傻事，才追来。按照与翼的约定，他们是不能插手的。

抱歉，翼。仁，他是我最爱的儿子啊。

但是若翼注定失去的，泷也注定将会失去。他们是如此相仿。

“和也，他已经……”

仁微微点头，湿透的前额刘海遮住了红肿的泪眼。

“原来我什么都不能为和也做……”仁抬起头，迎着风的方向。

“放开他！”接到急报的翼从相反的方向骑马赶到。

“和也，他怎么了！”

翼冲了过去，从仁的手中粗鲁的夺过和也空虚的身体，仁也没有反抗。这是他一直不敢接受的事实。

泷泽在侧面见到了翼，两人的容颜以时光的流逝越来近乎沧桑。他们，曾经是爱过的，轰轰烈烈的爱过，轰轰烈烈的结束。十几年前的余温还残留在他体中，没有退却的意思。

“翼，和也已经……”

“少罗嗦，不要你多事！”翼狠狠的向泷泽抛去话，声音中却带着颤抖。

突然，当泷泽转身的那一隙，一口鲜血从翼的嘴中吐出。液体的弧线若如赤月，悲哀的预示着世间的终曲。

“翼，翼！”泷泽抱住翼的身体。

是因为悲伤，抑或是气急攻心？任何一种可能。泷泽再也无法知晓。

“我，从来没想过要恨你。总是，想和你和好。我先说抱歉也没关系。每次话在嘴边，生生的咽了下去，在一秒，两国又开战了。”

我知道，这就是我们身为帝王的身不由己。

“翼，别说了。求求你，别说了。”

“泷，我快死了，你让我说完，”翼紧抓着泷的手心不愿放开，指痕刻下了血印，“我要自己彻底的忘了你，我办不到。你是执著的出现在我每天的梦中。我没办法丢开关于你的一切回忆。”

泷泽闻到了翼的喘息，他说完的话，他接不了口。

于是有了遗憾这样一件美好而悲伤的事。

翼流出的血就像他流逝的生命，难以挽留。他抚着旁边和也的头，缓缓垂下，呼吸停止时，刚好垂在苍土上。

如同一个早已写好结尾的剧本，他们要一个个的离去，如此命定的事实。

泷泽摇摇晃晃的抱起翼，黄袍的下摆染了不少血。

呐，你怎么那么轻？瘦了好多。泷在心中愧疚的念道。细细看臂中的人儿，大大的眼窝只能证明他曾是个英俊的皇族，毁于一息之间。

“仁，回去吧。”走远了好几步，却不见仁的的痕迹。

“嗯，马上。”仁背起和也，和也的头就枕在仁的肩上。

以前你就是那么背我的，边诉说着满天落菊的浪漫场景。我总是要想象很久，也许还是不能和你的相吻合。

回程的路曲折凄凉，充满着令人恐慌的孤寂。泷之国赢了啊，在最后反败啊。

可是……

仁与泷泽一步一步地挪动着脚步。仁回忆着，和也再不会对他笑了，再不会突然从身后环住他的腰，和也再不会……

经过的路有集市，灰蒙蒙的色调，原有的热闹一概消失，空无一人。几片暗示秋日来临的枯叶，随风飘下，愈渐叠加，似是为归来的人，铺上接风洗尘的地毯。

泷泽从心底里真正感受到寂寞，他最在乎的人，从此只能用余生的思念来赎罪。

通向皇宫的城门拉开，风更大了，在嘲笑他们的痴与迷恋。最初华美的梦境在毁灭中走向崩溃。

久久抽身不开罢了。

仁怀疑自己是不是今后一辈子都哭不出来了，在荒野残酷的战场上，他早已流尽了一生的泪水。

翼，我们回家了。

和也，我们回家了。

没有约定，父子俩在同一时刻默念着。

在大殿的长阶上，落下一片金黄色的花瓣，仁记得那是菊花。

来自菊花台的花瓣。

秋季，整整早了一个月降临于世。

->  
几乎可以称得上是华丽的葬礼。

泷泽与仁穿上黑色的长衣，就在祭祖之地不远的西苑。两旁站满了德高望重的高僧，指间捻动着佛珠，口中重复那经文。最有修为的住持就站在最里处，淡定的要为逝去的人送最后一程。

他们等待着，仁强制着麻木自己，不能有泪，不能太感伤。传说若是正走在冥道上准备去冥府的人，听到在世之人的哀唤，前进会退不得，就永远无法安静离去，他的灵魂也会被阎王的小鬼频频捉弄。

仁想到早上还是自己为和也换上的衣服。臧青白底的私服。身下铺上从菊花台采来的花瓣，厚厚的一层，软软绵棉，散着难以形容的幽香。

“大皇子，我们要抬走和也皇子了。”

在侍卫的脚刚要跨过门槛的时候，仁叫道，

“慢着！”

说着，仁扯下隐形于黑衣下的吊坠，硬是往和也手中塞了枚琥珀。

“这个给你。”小小龟对小小仁说。

“什么啊？”

“琥珀呀，没见过吧，昨天父皇赐给我的。”

小小仁举起琥珀使劲的放在明媚的阳光下照呀照，却始终不明白那之中禁锢着什么。

“琥珀是爱情的象征啊~”小小龟冷不丁的插了一句，似懂非懂。

“什么？小龟你再说一遍。人家要听嘛。”小小仁捏着小小龟的衣角不放。可小小龟赌气的再没提及过。

直到它变成岁月角落里的一个细节，一颗尘埃，待我拾起，才变得独一无二。当时的我们没想过那么多，所有的意义都是后来附加上去的，全部，没有意义。只是我的心绪，太不平静，想到的种种，让我每一刻不得不万分悲伤。

我恨不得同你一块消失，自然就体会不到痛苦了。

那是很多年很多年以后，我偶尔发现的。

你知道吗？和也，我的和也，琥珀珍贵的原因？

并不是它如珍奇珠宝般的璀璨，也不是它的稀少。

因为它凝固的是成千上亿年，或是更早以前的流长时光岁月，是不是从那时起就有了被现在的我们称为永恒的“爱”，是不是从那时起就有了我对你无限的爱恋。

照规矩，仁必须跟随泷泽按另一条路线去墓地，总之不能陪伴和也，翼也是。听说会妨碍他们踏上漫长的黄泉路，有所牵挂。

整一个上午，僧人们在诵经，那么认真，专注。

晌午又过了两个时辰，入葬正式开始。

几个太监们用力的挖着泥土，泷泽要他们挖得越深越好。

接着泷泽眼睁睁的看着翼被放进棺木中，“他只是睡着罢了。”他哭道。

“父皇，不要，不能哭。”仁紧张的抹去泷脸上的珍珠般的泪滴，把他向后退。

仁宽宽的背影遮住泷的视线，只一秒，棺盖合上，人们用吊绳将其埋入土中。原本堆在外面的小土丘又回去了，一铲一铲。那上面还有一座墓碑，仓促的准备，只刻了翼的名字与生卒年月地位，毫无皇族霸气可言。

在碑的另一边，太监们继续工作，和也早被抬来了。

仁忽然觉得脚下不稳，整个人昏昏沉沉，他紧咬着唇，就是不会掉一下泪。

是的，一次都不会。

和也的棺盖快合上时，仁“嗵”得跪了下来，是脆弱或者其他，不得而知，只有泷有相同的感情。

马上，一座新的墓碑也立好了。

“仁，回去吧。”

“不，我想多待一会儿。”

“那我陪你吧。”

“不，父皇身体重要。”

黑风肃煞，愁云密布，要有暴风雨了。仁那菊花台的落花顺着西风，如陈群结队的鸟向这里赶来。

此情，此景，皆可成追忆；但回首，伊人不再。

->  
这场十月的初雨下了半个月，仁暗自感谢上苍，替他流尽了所有应该流下的泪水。

泷泽还在悲伤，到现在也没上朝，国务的奏折压得像小山。大臣们议论纷纷。

仁亲自去大殿找泷。

“父皇，要上朝的。”

“我知道，这是迟早的事。”

“那我替父皇宣旨吧。”

“不了，今天，算了。”

“父皇，您要到什么时候才能振作些呢？”

泷对仁出奇的冷静吓了一跳，同样失去所爱的人，父子的表现不尽相同。

“难道你是为了特地请我上朝而专程来这儿么？”

“我，比父皇难过上万倍。”仁在泷泽面前跪下，“所以，我请求，父皇罢去我皇子的地位，另立皇子。”仁淡淡地说道，不带感情。

泷泽一瞬间似乎触觉到仁心如止水的原因。他的意志与魂灵自从和也逝去的一刻，也随之灭亡。

“我想过不久离开皇宫，找一个僻静的尘世外的地方，度过余生。”

“决定很久了吧？”

仁点头。

泷泽仿佛觉得自己一下子老了，未过半百，尝遍了所有的人生百味，如今，最心爱的儿子也即将失去。

他摆摆手，“好，我尊重你的意愿。仁，好好活下去。”

仁，我已经没有眼泪可以为你而淌了。它早已流干。

“谢父皇。”仁唯一一次对泷泽磕头，下次相见，不知是何时，不知能否以父子相称。

仁不再在乎这些，今后的人生，他要独立承担一切。

仁想隔天就离开皇宫，偌大的堂皇宫殿里，他已无所留恋。

除了菊花台。

黄昏的残阳火烧火燎，红如艳装。赤西仁走入菊花台，抚过骄傲盛开的花。进了内室，点了一把火，往花海里扔去。

霎那间，火窜了上来。菊花灿烂的烧，边燃边绽放，散着更浓郁的香气，愈加显得金黄。仁抱膝坐在亭中，尽量离火海远远的，只需观赏就好。隐约处，又仿佛看见了后来的和也和自己。

和也照着约定来到了菊花台，兴奋不已。

“因为我而造的吗？”

“是啊，一年四季都会有菊花。”

“好美。”风吹过，和也张开手臂，朝向仁，微笑着……

仁又把自己拉回到现实，和也的笑容在火与花的结合下消失，大火一层比一层烧的浓烈，烧的与赤云相连。

异常的雄伟与悲壮。

泷泽慌张来时，菊花台全然不复昔日存在，黑暗遍布，刺鼻的焦味弥漫在空气中。

泷泽走进仁的房间，他居然在静静的品赏着酒，若无其事的样子。但不知是火熏得还是别的，仁的眼眶红了。

彼时的辉煌与眩目也化为过去时。

->  
永仁六年

没有一个人来送仁。

他穿上浅咖啡色的便服，依旧不时展露与生俱来的贵族气质。秋冬交接，又添了件紫色的立领披风。

身边的行李能少则少，连盘缠也是够用就好。

在简陋的码头上，他独自乘了一帆孤舟，摇摇晃晃有些不稳，船夫不停在抱歉。

仁可没在意半点，他思念着和也，一天比一天深，惆怅的心无药可救。

水面的倒影涌现了大量的菊花，在下去是和也的脸庞。

“和也！”仁对着影子大声呼唤。

“客人，危险哪，快坐好啊。”船夫焦急提醒道。

他这才回过神来。

似梦非梦，如虚非实。

仁站在船中央，心也跟着船而彷徨。任凭东风恣意的穿过他的身体。船夫半停半行的划着樵。前方是雾，浓得化不开。

流下最后一颗泪珠，滑过右脸侧的泪痣。

从今以后，我将是孤单一人，在没有你的世上。行尸走肉般的活下去。

我不会有笑，

因为，

我的身边没有你。

END


	2. 番外/十年 A Love For Millions Years

“今年的秋天来得这么早。”女子走近正在观赏东风落菊的男子身旁。  
“嗯，是有点早。”男子说完，轻轻一叹。  
他着了件淡蓝色的素服，似乎几十年未曾改变过。  
“要去墓冢那儿吧。”  
“再等一会，到时落花下的更灿烂了。”男子沉浸入假象之中。  
女子静静离开，赶到花园细心地扎了束鲜花。

这里哪里也不是。宛若仙境，苍白轻薄的天空无限延伸与远处的云端天然相连，好似抵上半个宇宙。飞鸟与蝴蝶成了无数星星的存在，南飞北归，生生不息。这里的人们安定和平的生活着。  
没有战争。

他忽然觉得有些凉意袭上身，披上件紫色的立领披风。颜色由于流年岁月更迭褪了色。却依旧温暖，一如当年。  
“我出去了。”男子温柔的向屋内的女子告别，正准备关上门。  
“给！”女子跑来匆匆将花束塞进他的手中。  
男子看了看，感激的笑道，“他一定会喜欢的。”  
确实，如男子所料，更多更多的落花自空中撒向大地。满是金黄色的枫叶和花瓣。  
他走到墓前，小心翼翼的拭去上面的尘灰，上次来清理的时间已过了一年半左右。  
他不愿回忆，也不敢回忆。  
干完一切后，他换了束花，双手合十，缓缓开口，  
“和也，我很好。”  
赤西仁，二十九岁。  
龟梨和也，二十岁。  
强烈的对比。  
时光往往是这么被定格的，生与死的一隙间。没人会知道未来自己的模样，所以当下这一刻的总是最美丽的。  
眼角的余光突然有孩子的影子。  
“泠，你怎么来了？”  
仁疼爱的抱起了自己的女儿——泠。  
小女孩用手指了指墓上的名字，“爹，教我念这四个字吧。”奶声奶气的语调夹杂着无知与纯真。  
“龟梨和也。”仁一字一顿的沉重说道。  
“龟￥X%和%￥……”泠含糊的发音。  
“你像他一样笨。”仁笑着把头靠近泠，嘟着嘴，蹭着小鼻尖哄她玩。末了用手捏捏女儿鼓鼓的腮帮，粉可爱。  
“回去了好吗？妈妈应该在做晚餐了。”仁说道。  
小小的泠点了点头，仁就慢慢把她放下，大手牵起她的小手，往回家的路走。花瓣漱漱。便又是金灿灿的一片。  
可惜仁看不到，他没有回头。

仁曾坚定地对沉睡的和也说，泠和静子是我最重要的人。所以我要学会忘了你。也许忘掉那些过去回忆需要几十年的时间，忘掉你说过的话也要几十年吧，再用几年忘掉你的样子。也许到最后真正忘记你时，就是我的死期。

仁是个无差别溺爱父亲。  
“泠，张开嘴巴。”仁不断发挥他无限膨胀的宠爱，喂着泠。一边的静子说慢点，小孩子的喉道小容易噎着。可仁还是很开心的一口接一口的喂。  
现在基本上与泠形影不离。  
晚上睡前仁注视着熟睡的泠与静子，莫名会感到前所未有的特殊安心。

“仁，泠……”静子跑进花园，仁悠悠的栽着小树。  
“怎么了，泠，她？”  
“发烧了，额头很烫。”  
种子胡乱的撒满一地，然后一场倾盆大雨而至。  
仁紧握泠滚烫的小手，帮她在额上敷好手巾，换了一条又一条。甚至忘了晚饭。  
“爹……”  
“爹在这呢。”  
“难受啊…..”  
仁的心猛地揪了起来，“我知道，泠，睡一会就好。”他用轻松的口气说道，决不露出一丝丝的焦急。  
泠迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛，仁没敢松手，对于重要的人，他居然只能做这些。  
“仁，要不要休息？你几天没合眼了。”静子递给仁一杯水。  
“不了，你比我更累不是吗？泠交给我吧。”仁边说边为泠盖实了被子。  
静子躲在门外的帘中，背靠木墙，悄悄拭泪，不是为了泠，而是仁。

夜晚的风微微地吹，树叶微摇“悉嗦”作响。  
不知不觉，仁抵不住倦意，打了个瞌睡。  
他做了梦，白色的梦，是孤独与静默与他为伴。那静音让仁害怕，慌忙逃离，也不过是周而复始的白色。  
“泠，请不要走，我，绝不能离开你。”

“仁，仁。”静子推醒仁。  
“泠呢？”  
“烧退了。”女子的笑容很欣慰。  
仁拉着泠的手，忽的在泠的手心里摸到一瓣菊花，娇柔的粉红色的花儿。仁的嘴角随之莞尔扬起。

他开始重回少年时代，就地种下菊花，越来越多，如同火中殒损的菊花台，耐心地等待它们在秋天长大，飘零。  
就好象深深思念的和也从来都没消失在这个世界上。

十年又一年的早晨，第一滴露水洒落成结晶，仁醒来透过薄纱帘，看到有一个人站在菊花台的中央，转过身来幸福的向他微笑。  
然后仁感受到了超越时空生死的思念，那么浓烈。泠与静子安稳的呼吸声把他重新召回于当下。  
是的，这样的残酷，却又是那样的美好。

END

2006.11


End file.
